


She Way Out

by thesnicken



Series: Margaery doing stuff and Sansa just going with it [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Shower Sex, also drug use mention in like the paragraph and that's it, but who gives a fuck, more like shower foreplay but oh well, probably insanely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnicken/pseuds/thesnicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Margaery decides it's time for a change, she manages to convince Sansa to dye their hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a fluffly drabble and idk

"I'm feeling spontaneous," Margaery informed her girlfriend whilst standing on her doorstep at 1 am clutching a plastic bag, her eyes beaming with liveliness. 

"Margaery, I love you, but if you want to do acid behind the shed again then you can ask Renly. I need to sleep." 

"No no no," Margaery pleaded as she grabed Sansa's arm, prohibiting her from closing the door. "It's nothing like that, look," she pulled a box out of the bag. On the cover is a smiling women woshing her shining hair. 

"You want to dye your hair?" Sansa enquired. Margaery took that as an opening and slid her way between Sansa and the dorm frame.

"No, I want _us_ to dye _our_ hair." Sansa rolled her eyes yet smiles.

"C'mon, into my bathroom and don't wake my dad." Margaery almost hopped with glee as she allowed Sansa to take her hand and drag her toward her room. 

* * *

 

"I've always wanted to go blonde, what do you think?"

"I think you have that face shape to pull of just about anything." Sansa said to the (soon to be) blonde. 

"Awh, thanks. I think you'll definitely suit purple, it's so your colour, I thought it would complement your eyes."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now strip so we can wash your hair." 

"Sansa, we've been dating for over six months now. If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," Margaery teased.

"Shh," Sansa began to coo as she washed Margaery's hair, allowing herself to mourn for the loss of its natural colour which no doubt, she wouldn't see again for sometime. Margaery had a tendency to get addicted to things. Things like tattoos and 1950's clothing and now--Sansa was willing to bet--hair dye. 

After having washed their hair, they began to read through the instructions (at least Sansa did, Margaery tried to climb over her girlfriends shoulders so she could grab the bottle from her hand and just start squeezing it onto her head) 

"Okay, so you have to do the roots first, then the evenly apply it to the rest of th-" 

"Yeah cool, lets just get to the messy part."

"Margaery, this stuff could potentially _burn your scalp._ Please, patience." Sansa dragged the smaller girl onto her lap and parted her hair down the middle.

She started spreading the mixture evenly onto her head whilst humming slightly in a way that made Margaery want to purr. 

This is what Margaery love the most. How Sansa had that taming effect on her.

The way Sansa followed her all the time when they had first met had been adorable. The way she had listened to her every word was something that Margaery had been used to, yet still found delightful in the Stark girl.

Yet when they started to become more serious, so did Sansa. She still followed, but not in such a submissive manner. She would question Margaery's motive before going along with her plans. Margaery hadn't been sure if she had liked that. Sansa was supposed to just be another little girl for her to corrupt and spoil.

She told herself she wanted rid of Sansa, but could never say goodbye and even found herself feeling a twinge of... _something nice_ every time Sansa said no to her. It took her some time to realise that that twinge was affection. It took her even longer to realise that Sansa's protest _also_ came from affection. And it took both of them forever to realise that they were in love with each other.

Needless to say, they had been inseparable ever since that realisation. Now Margaery thirsted for Sansa's rejections as she knew they were given out of worry and love, things she had been unfamiliar with growing up.

Now, sitting on Sansa's lap, she felt the closest thing to chilled she was capable of. Sansa was the calm that came after the storm that was Margaery. Always following. Always reliable. Always loved more than the storm itself. 

* * *

"Okay, come on, come on. It has to have been enough time." Margaery yelped.

"Get your head away from my wall!" Sansa screamed for the eighth time since they had applied the dye. "Okay," she said, checking her watch. "I think it's about time." 

Margaery skipped to the bathroom and by the time Sansa had caught up, she already had the shower running and was stripping completely.

"We're only washing your hair out. As much as I know you are proud of your body and as much as I love it too, i don't think you ne-oh okay." She was taken aback when Margaery started pulling Sansa's clothes off too. 

"I figured we might as well take a shower seeings as we need to wash our hair anyway." 

"You are the opposite of smooth, Margaery Tyrell," said Sansa with a smirk whilst she raised her arms and bent her knees slightly so that Margaery could pull her dress off. 

Together, they climbed into the shower in that gorgeously delicate manner they shared. They sprayed each other with water and massaged the dye out of the others hair. They giggled as they watched the colour pool at their feet. The pair sloppily pressed kisses to each others skin, Sansa much more eager now that the stood crushed in the shower together. 

She lightly pinched at Margaery's hips and ass and thighs whilst her lips nipped cheeks, her chin, her neck, her collarbones.Margaery allowed her to take the lead, wrapping her arms around the taller girls long neck. She clung at the hairs that stuck to Sansa's neck pulled all of her hair together into a rope, wringing the water out of it and twining her fingers into her no-longer auburn locks. 

Margaery's hands slid with the water, trailing down Sansa's back. She drew circles at her spine, lightly digging her fingernails into Sansa's soft flesh. Sansa meanwhile, began tracing the tattoo's that laced around Margaery's thighs. She kneaded at her ass, tickling Margaery slightly, then Margaery took her hands and moved them to her hipbones which Sansa stroked with her thumb. 

She continued her progress downwards, sliding her hands down, begining, slowly, to tug at the thickness of Margaery's inner thighs. 

Margaery's grip on Sansa's hair was tightening as she stood on her tiptoes, willing herself to be at an equal height with Sansa. 

Finally, Sansa moved her fingers between Margaery's legs, stroking her there in the manner she had perfected over the last few months. She new _just_ the way to touch her, just when to tease margaery and when to give her what she wanted. Margaery was an expert when it came to lying and acting and only letting a person see the Margaery she wanted them to see, but as soon as Sansa put her hands on her, she couldn't hide a single part of herself. 

When Sansa let the tip of a finger slide into her, Margaery let out a delicious moan which begged Sansa for more, which Sansa very happily gave. 

* * *

 

Not much really happened after that. They had allowed themselves to fall into an intimate flirtation, a dance they often played and it always ended with a wordless agreement between both the women. 

They each took two towels, one for their body and another to wrap around their hair, concealing it until it was completely dry and they could perform the big reveal of their new colours. 

"So what now?" Margaery asked.

"I could think of a thing or two that could pass the time," Sansa sighed as she pulled their hips together, still filled with desire after the shower. Margaery blushed in that way of hers that seemed uncharacteristic if it was caused by anyone but Sansa. 

"I was thinking we should just like paint our nails or something?" Sansa grunted but moved to the side of her bed where she stored her nail polish.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you actually had a crush on my brother?" Margaery giggled.

"Yeah, you knew that right?" Their nail polish, as well as their hair, had long dried, yet the pair hadn't moved from their spot on the floor. 

"I heard about it but i never actually believed it!" She squealed. 

"Don't worry, I never so much as looked at Loras again when I discovered there was female version of him who was considerably more gorgeous," Sansa assured her.

"Only 'conciderably'?" Margaery questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, _a lot_ more gorgeous, i just didn't want to say so in fear of insulting your brother." Margaery laughed yet again. When she stopped laughing, she crawled over to Sansa's bedside table to check her clock. 

"Well shit," she murmured. 

"What?" 

"We've been sitting here for three hours." 

"Oh, well I suppose it's time for us to finally see the results of your spontaneity." Sansa pushed herself up from the ground, allowing the towel that surrounded her body to drop to the floor before offering her hand to Margaery who beamed a warm smile back at her. 

They stood in front of Sansa's mirror, each with one hand on their towels and their other clasped with their girlfriend's. 

"Okay," Margaery said. "On three. One, two, three." 

Margaery and Sansa tore off their towels. Sansa was pleasantly surprised with the deep purple that caught in the light, and Margaery had been right, it _did_ compliment her eye colour. 

Margaery, however, screamed. 

Sansa looked at her girlfriend and stifled a laugh. Her hair was not the honey blonde the box had promised. It was green. 

Margaery hide her face in her hands and groaned while Sansa pulled and random strands off green, hoping that this just might cause Margaery to think before acting in the future, she doubted it though. 

"Oh my god, Margaery." 

"DON'T." Margaery shrieked. "Holy shit, I'm shrek!" Sansa couldn't help but laugh now, which gained her a death glare from the green haired girl. 

"I'm sorry, I really am." She whispered, turning Margaery away from the mirror. "I guess that's what happens when you apply blonde to dark hair." She shrugged, feeling both painfully glad for her own successful hair dyeing and completely distraught at the absence of her girlfriend's brunette head. "You know, it's not actually not that bad," she said, only half lying. "It's like I said, you have a face that can pull off anything!"

"Oh c'mon Sansa! This is a disaster!"

"You've had much worse hairstyles in the past!" 

"Ugh." 

"We can dye it back if you want..." 

Margaery pushed Sansa away lightly and looked back at her reflection with dismay. 

"No. This shall be my punishment." She sighed heavily and buried herself back into Sansa's chest. 

"Look on the bright side," Sansa offered."Green _is_ a Tyrell colour."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is a song by the 1975 cause for reasons i can't explain all of there stuff just puts me in the mindset for my adorable rose and her pretty dire wolf


End file.
